Blood & Iron
by anessavanella
Summary: Re-written!.Jou has been in the Hirutani gang since he was 10, what happens when a bust gone wrong affects him? He runs away. To where? Domino City. Where he tries to live a new life, but what happens when his past life catches up to him?
1. 1:10

**Plot Bunny #00001**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using Kazuki Takahashi's Characters for my own sick and twisted pleasure.

**Notes: **Now this is a weird one-shot-too-many, so bare with me. I post Ten Chapters per 'Chapter' (because the chapters are so short) So I decided to do it like this. I don't feel like writing multi-chaptered fics, that much anymore until I find a solid plot. Enjoy...

--

**Chapter 1**-Domino City

Sneaker clad feet stepped out of a Toyota Avalon brushing off invisible dust off his white-long-sleeved shirt, Jou sighed.

"Dad tell me why we gotta move here?" Jou said looking at his dad.

"Katsuya, I've gone a whole year without touching a beer bottle, ya really want me ta start again?" Jou glared "Of course not dad, because that'll have been a total waste of my money"

Jounouchi Senior nodded "of course Katsuya, get yourself togetha, our new place is awaiting..." Jou didn't reply but nodded following his dad.

Since he was 10, Jou had been involved in the Hirutani gang. Luckily for him, his boss (Hirutani) liked him, so he didn't have to deal with the heavy stuff. The cash flow was great, it always paid the rent in the hellhole they lived in before, and it got his dad through counseling.

Though, it seemed Jounouchi wasn't doing much to earn the cash, it was the roughest times of his life. He still got blood on fingers which was inescapable but he managed to get through them miraculously without stirring so much trouble with the cops.

Not until a year ago, when his dad recovered and got a job at one of the prestigious companies. It paid more than enough for the both of them (even if Jou was still making his own cash, on the side...). And about a year ago, a bust went wrong frightened Jounouchi, instantly agreeing with his dad to move to Domino city where his father was relocated at. Jou knew that his past will eventually come back to bite him in the ass.

Jou blamed all his bad mood on the fucking company that moved them to Domino city. The city was already boring him and he hadn't even spent more than a day there. When they reached their new place, Jou hopped on the kitchen counter, to light a cigarette. "Dammit Katsuya what da hell have I told you about not smoking in da house?" Jounouchi Senior yelled, walking into the kitchen for a cup of water.

Jou rolled his eyes, hopped off the kitchen counter, then stepped outside in the autumn breeze.

--

**Chapter 2**-Feedback

Jou lit another cigarette and looked outside his window. The early rays of sun were peaking out of the clouds as if to greet everybody and Jou basked in the glow. He sighed and stubbed out his cigarette. He was thinking of quitting. Really he was but...something always made him just go back. He chuckled humorlessly. Jou's mind was once again back to his situation. What the fuck was he gonna do now? If anyone found out where he was, he was as good as dead.

About to light another cigarette, Jou instantly dropped it and shook his head and got out of bed. Now all he had to do was go on the DL before he could figure out his next course of actions..

--

**Chapter 3**-High School Never Ends!

It was really late when Jounouchi strolled into his class. Raising a brow at the eyes on him, Jou ran a hand through his darker hair. He had to get it dyed, his blond hair just attracted too much attention. What Japanese had blond hair for chrissake? it wasn't completely black but dirty blond with some color splash in and a different cut. He had spent all morning trying to do with his hair and face. Just something that'll distract from his bright hair and he had to look unrecognizable right? He had a tiny nose piercing and two on his left ear. He thought it was sexy. Anyway..he found himself looking into glaring green eyes and smirked. "sorry" he muttered at the teacher and swiftly went to look for a seat. He heard the class gasp at his disrespect and rolled his eyes. Jou sighed and smirked. If they thought this was disrespect, they haven't seen nothing yet.

He ended sitting next to this guy with green eyes who seemed to be wearing way too much eyeliner and a single dice earring. Jou shifted his gaze at the guy for a moment and was startled to find out he was being checked out. He smirked. This day was already getting better...Jou flashed the dude a smile "I like your earring" he shrugged and returned his attention to his teacher's spiel.

--

**Chapter 4**-New Friendship

Jou slipped into his car and turned on the ignition. He lit a cigarette and was about to close his car door when he felt the resistance on the handle. Jou frowned and looked up at the shadow. Dice boy. Jou smirked around his cigarette. He blew out smoke and smiled. Dice boy was still looking at his hair and Jou self-consciously ran a hand through it. "Um...hello?"

Dice boy seemed to snap out of it and smiled "I never got to say hi earlier, your new right? I love your hair..."

Jou smiled lightly "have you seen anybody else in school like me? of course I'm new and thanks" he smiled again and closed his door. Jou was about to back of the parking lot when he saw the guy waving at him to stop and that he did. "What?"

"I never got your name.."

"And I never got yours"

Dice boy blushed "I'm Duke, you?"

"Jou" with that he sped out of the parking lot.

--

**Chapter 5**-Settling Down

Jou looked at the odd shaped dish in his hand. What the hell was this? He was currently holding a tear shaped candy dish. Jou peeked his head into his dad's room

"Dad, what da hell is dis?" he held up the oddly shaped bowl

"It's a candy dish...I think" his dad confirmed and shrugged.

Jou chuckled "dis is why its not a good idea ta watch QVC in the middle of the afternoon.."

Jou Sr. shrugged "just put it ova da fireplace.." he walked back into his room and shut the door.

Jot shook his head and continued to unpack. He never thought only two people had this much stuff. He had spent all afternoon on the hardwood floor setting up the living room. There was absolutely no furniture at the reasonably sized condo because he did not want to be reminded of the memories of the scratches and stains on the only couch they had at their former apartment.

Jou flopped on his bed. That was his prized possession other than his car. It was big and just too damn comfy. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The sun was setting and he peeked his head out the window. When he looked down, he saw a little pond with small fishes. _I'll go by 'em fish food tomorrow_ he thought lighting up a fag. He suddenly went into his bathroom and looked back at his reflection. His hair really was more awesome now. It was styled short as always but his fringes were sort of layered and longer completely covering his ears and colored red in some places and his bangs more side swept had wisps of black in 'em too. He probably liked it so much because it reminded him about his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Jou tucked some hair behind his ear and looked at his piercing. It hurt like a bitch but he really liked it. His new look was different and he was slowly building up his new Jou persona and was falling hard for it.

--

**Chapter 6**-So Hard

Jou slipped into his car and drove away from his house. It was Saturday and he was going into Kyoto. He was gonna have to park his car in the train station and use the train, Hirutani had everyone stationed everywhere looking for him. He blended in easily and went about his business. When he walked out on the platform, he looked down, making sure not to make any direct eye contact. He spotted one of Hirutani's men and walked fast, but enough to sprint. That would cause major problems at this point. He looked back and instantly regretted it. The guy was on his heels. Fuck! He slowed his stride and kept walking. He balled his fists in his trench coat. He was suddenly turned around and Jou tried so hard not to allow his reflexes kick in as the Knee breaker. The black haired man smirked and let him go "I thought you were someone else" without an apology to the supposed stranger, the black haired guy shoved him forward. Jou finally let his heart beat slow down and took a deep breath and didn't bother looking back this time.

Furious knocks pounded at Valon's door. "Oi what the fuck?!"

He opened the door to a smokin dirty blond man and smirked "well..."

Jou pushed in and rolled his eyes "hey Valon. Where's Raphael?"

He was still gaping and Jou had the perfect to close those rosy red lips...he smirked and lifted Valon's chin. Valon still wasn't responding so Jou shoved his tongue down his throat. That earned him a growl.

Jou groaned. He totally forgot how sweet Valon tasted. Pineapples...he stepped back. He wasn't able to catch his breath before Valon forced his back against the door and an eager tongue down his throat. Jou moaned when Valon nipped his tongue harshly drawing blood. He did always like it extra rough...

Jou shoved his fingers into coarse brown hair and yanked earning him another growl. Jou wrapped his legs around Valon's waist and wasted no time shedding his clothes along the way.

Valon dropped him unceremoniously on the bed and Jou chuckled when Valon literally pounced on his naked bod. "your so fucking sexy right now..."

Jou didn't bother responding and bit Valon's nipple hard enough to draw blood and licked it in apology. Valon flipped them over and set his lust filled eyes on Jou's honey brown ones. Let the games begin...

Alister slammed the door and set his jacket on the coat rack. He turned his back to see a trail of clothes in the living room. He smirked and started picking them up. Jou was here..besides Raphael would have a coronary if he saw anything out of place. He was just anal like that.

He heard a loud "harder" and the shift of the headboard hitting the wall. Not once but three consecutive times. Jou always did it like it rough...

After 20 minutes of moans, groans and squishes, Alister turned down the television volume and started laughing hysterically.

Jou peeked his head in the living room. "dat you Alis?"

"Yeh..and we definitely know it was you in there JouJou" the dirty blond blushed and rushed to take the clothes Alister handed him and rushed into the shower.

Valon smiled dreamily and got out of bed. Sex with JouJou was always fantastic. Who knew someone could be that flexible? He touched the wall where the bed met.

He was gonna have to fix that...again. He chuckled and shook his head. He laid back on the bed, taking in the after glow. He thought back to when he ditched the love he had for Mai Valentine and fixed his sights on his rival in love. it would only make sense that the two guys that both wanted Mai Valentine got together..right? they thought so and never went back. Their relationship only involved sex, nothing more. They agreed that they both sucked at relationships and left it there and it completely worked for them cause the sex was always great. Other than the sex, they were also best friends and had a great amount of love to share. Just not in a true relationship style and everything worked out. Valon was always amazed that he had no attachments to Jou when feelings were concerned and they still shared this incredible love as friends. Especially with the shit Jou was currently going through...Valon frowned. He suddenly heard the shower stop and got up to take shower. He grinned and ran in.

Raphael came into his house only to hear a very large squeal from JouJou and rolled his eyes. Valon..

After getting themselves together, Jou and Valon strolled into the living room to see two smirking faces staring back at them. Jou blushed and Valon smacked Jou on the butt again. "That's a nice tight ass roight there!"

Jou blushed furiously and smacked Valon upside his head. Alister cracked up and Raphael looked like he was gonna puke.

Jou shuffled into the kitchen drawing Raphael with him. "so..."

Raphael brought out ingredients he would be using to make lunch.

"So, their still looking for you if that's what your asking"

Jou deadpanned "well I just ran into one of 'em on ma way here. Hirtuani tightened up his security fo' sure"

Raphael suddenly faced him "just go back and stop this Jou. Your putting your dad's life in danger just by running away!" Jou snapped "I can't! and you know that of all people. he would not hesitate to kill me, favorite or not. I broke da first rule"

Raphael nodded and chopped a piece of onion especially hard "just don't take too long.."

Jou shuffled out of the kitchen, his problem weighing on the fore front of his mind.

Jou flinched when Valon started massaging his shoulders "wanna feel better?" he whispered seductively in the pierced ear. Jou blushed and pushed the brown haired off him "ya horn dog!"

Two rings of laughter echoed around the house completely masking the zooming noise of a camera.

--

**Chapter 7**-Light to My Cig

Jou slipped on rectangular black reading glasses and started flipping through tons of newspapers. Anything to bring attention to the Hirutani gang. He managed to flip through all of them. Nothing. He found nothing. _It's like their hibernatin' and waitin' for da right moment to pounce or something..._Jou thought flipping through the newspapers once more. Fuck! how was he supposed to know what was going other than from Raphael..._how am I supposed ta know anything?_ right then the reality of the situation hit Jou and he grasped his head and started gasping loudly. He tried to take deep breaths and started hyperventilating. To make it worse, he was in school!

He staggered outside ignoring the voice calling his name...he dug around for a cigarette and his lighter...goddammit! he forgot the lighter in his car. Suddenly he heard the clicking sound of a Zippo and breathed in the acrid smoke of the fag. He was still shaking a little bit but he was getting it under control...he laid his head back on the bench. His eyes snapped open to find out that he was in the park and dice boy..Duke was sitting next to him with a worry line creasing his forehead. Jou smiled.

"I'm okay" he touched Duke's forehead feeling the lines smooth out...

"Really" Jou smiled again. _wow he must really care about me_

Duke smiled and sighed. "Okay, look I know your new and everything but I'm really attracted to you and I know you don't want me..." Jou's eyes widened "I can see it in your eyes..." Duke continued. "but I will like to be your friend it that's okay with you"

Jou laughed nervously "talk about laying ya chips on da table...yeh okay it'll be great ta have at least one friend in this boring city.."

Duke laughed "do you duel?"

Jou nodded "yeah, my favorite card is the red eyes!"

Duke smiled "well if you duel, especially if your good...maybe you won't find this city so boring after all..."

They were so into their conversation, by the time they finished, school already started.

--

**Chapter 8**-Cruella

"Fuck you!" Duke spat at a certain blue-eyed, brown haired man. Jou raised a brow. What the fuck now? it was like the hundredth time this week! Duke fighting the blue-eyed man and the man not even batting an eye lash. Only looking in amusement. Jou growled at the egotistic bastard sneering at his friend. The guy really pissed him off. He just got a bad vibe whenever Duke threw curses at him. However, if he was the former Jou, he would be fighting with Duke and everything...but he couldn't afford it. He had to blend in and adapt with the new Jou. The new quiet Jou. It was really killing him watching his friend argue with the prick and not being able to back him up. He lit a cigarette and blew it out in exasperation. He picked up Duke by his collar and hauled his ass into his car. Now those blue icicles the brown-haired man called eyes trained on him. Shit. Deep breaths Jou. Don't lash out. He started his car and sped out the parking lot.

"Who's that guy anyway?" Jou asked the fuming Duke

"Now how the fuck am I supposed to get my car?" Duke whined

"Answer ma damn question"

"Kaiba" Duke answered crossing his arms

Jou raised his eyebrows and gestured in a continuation motion "and...?"

"Kaiba, as in Seto Kaiba..."

Jou still looked confused and Duke scowled

"If you play duel monsters, you'll know who he is.."

Jou suddenly tapped his steering wheel "Oh! Kaiba as in Kaiba Corp?"

Duke took a deep breath "Duh!"

Jou pouted "how da hell was I supposed to know that?"

Duke rolled his eyes "anyone that watches TV knows who Kaiba is..."

Jou nodded his head "Whatever, he's a bastard"

"Don't I know it...by the way where are we going?"

"I need to do some shopping…any good places?"

Duke smiled, his mood brightening and point to the right. "Yeah, I know a few..."

--

**Chapter 9**-Music to Duel By

Jou browsed the isles once more looking for fish food. "Jou.." Duke whined

"What?"

"I'm hungry..."

"We'll be out soon, hold on"

After buying the remainder of the food items for his new place, Jou drove to the nearest food place.

"Sushi!" Duke yelled

Jou rolled his eyes "sometimes I swear..."

Duke chuckled. "we like switched roles...your supposed to be the goofy one and I'm supposed to be the serious one..."

Jou rolled his eyes again and stabbed at his Sushi "Yeah well...things don't always go as ya plan..."

Duke frowned "wanna talk about it?"

"Not really" Jou answered. They ate in silence.

Duke closed Jou's eyes, inhaling some of his scented shampoo. Stepping back, he revealed his surprise. Jou looked at the small shop "where we at?"

Duke pulled him into the shop "my shop slash house"

"You have a shop?"

Duke deadpanned "If you actually know what a TV is you'll know that I invented Dungeon Dice Monsters. CEO and everything..."

Jou grinned "really!! ya probably should've mentioned dat first when we met..."

Duke frowned "then you wouldn't like me for me" he smiled and dragged Jou inside. Jou browsed all the cool collections Duke had. "I just might get inta this. This is some cool shit!" he shrieked excitedly.

"You haven't even seen the best yet.."

"What could be better than dis..?"

"Yugi's grandpa's shop"

Jou frowned "Yugi?"

Duke shook his head exasperated "don't you know ANYTHING about the duel monsters world other than the actual game?"

Jou rolled his eyes "just show it ta me ya damn drama queen"

Duke introduced Jou to Yugi and his grandpa. A jingle was heard from the door and Jou groaned when he saw Mr. CEO walk through it. Fuck

Duke scowled. Double Fuck...

"Well well...if it isn't dice boy.." Kaiba sneered.

Jou rolled his eyes and dragged Duke out of the store before someone called the cops for the ruckus that was sure about to happen.

"Oh, did I forgot to mention his new bodyguard...?" Kaiba taunted looking

Jou's eye twitched and walked faster so he wouldn't punch that pretty face in.

"What...you have nothing to say? You…dog?" Jou counted to ten. How far can that damn store be?

Closing the door behind him Jou breathed in and lit a cig. Fuck that was close

"You see what I'm talking about?"

Jou nodded "I was so about punch his face in"

Duke laughed "why didn't you?"

Jou smirked "I promised myself"

Duke's laugh rang out throughout the empty store.

--

**Chapter 10**-Hysteria

Thick fingers flipped through the photos displayed on the glass table. He sneered at the occupant of the photos. A ring finger signaled for one his henchmen.

"Yo boss man!"

Hirutani glared at the little brat. The "brat" was by no means little. Hirutani just referred to everyone below him as bratty.

"Find more information on him for me. Where he lives, what he eats, who he fucks..? things like that"

Yellow teeth cracked into a smile "sure enough Mr. boss man" with that he left Hirutani to his thoughts..

"You are dead to me Jounouchi" with that Hirutani tossed the pictures in the fireplace. Jou's smiling face smoldering in the fire.


	2. Note

Note:

A re-written chapter two and three is coming up soon. Read chapter 1 again!

Review!

Tell me what you think or its ending here. Or I might just delete this story

Don't know. Haven't decided yet.

I will remove this note as soon as I get chapter 2 up!


End file.
